


MV7 Attentions

by katbear



Series: Master's Voice [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Qui spend the Saturday before Thanksgiving helping out with a fundraiser and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MV7 Attentions

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA  
> Category: AR (probably AU anywhere except MA)  
> Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual activity  
> Pairing: Q/O (Quilan Finn/Ben Kennan)  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, Bonny Magret, Temve). All mistakes are my own.  
> Summary: Ben and Qui spend the Saturday before Thanksgiving helping out with a fundraiser and things take an unexpected turn.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, alternate reality set in 21st century Earth in fictional part of the western U.S. (Wyoming)  
> Notes: 1. The primary setting is not based on any actual specific real location or persons but is a composite of possible geography, town features, transplanted state university, etc. 2. The federal agencies mentioned are real but liberties have been taken with some policies, practices and job duties. 3. This is the seventh story in the Master's Voice series.
> 
> Master's Voice  
> MV 2 - Honeymoon  
> MV 3 - First Session  
> MV 4 - Morning Blues  
> MV 5 – Relocation  
> MV 6 – Snow Falls  
> MV 7 - Attentions
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

MV 7 Attentions

 

"By all the saints, 'tis surely a feast you're setting out for us." Qui smiled as he sat down at the table. "And 'tis barely noon, dear lady." He shook his head. "You'll be spoiling us for sure."

Ben brought a pitcher of water and a carton of milk from the refrigerator, pausing to contemplate the spread of pork chops, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, applesauce and rolls. "Smells delicious, too."

"You said you'll be at UPA for the fundraiser today from two until whenever they quit tonight," said Jane as she spooned up a helping of vegetables. "I know you and you're both probably going to be pitching in wherever they need help all day 'til they shut the lights off, even after you helped out here all morning with fixing the weatherstripping on the windows. I want my boys to have a good solid meal under their belts instead of relying on junk food snatched on the run, so make sure you eat up."

"Yes, ma'am," Ben and Qui answered together. Ben grinned as he took his place; that was one order he would have no problem obeying.

They had a pleasant meal, Qui and Rafa chipping in tidbits about work and school, and Ben offering an update on how the repairs for his motorcycle were shaping up after his fall on the ice a few weeks earlier.

After the main meal, Jane served fresh lemon meringue pie. As they began eating, she addressed the group. "While everybody's here, seeing as how our first Thanksgiving together is coming up, if everybody's willing I'd like to have a sort of family council to talk about what will be happening this next week."

There was a murmur of assents. Ben felt a warm little tingle inside when Jane talked about having a family council; he was still getting used to enjoying these little moments that were so different from how he grew up. He glanced at Qui from the corner of one eye and his heart grew even warmer as he contemplated the lovely addition to his new family. He smiled to himself as he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"I'd just like to say first that there are some things I've been doing for a long time," said Jane, "but I want to make it clear that I don't expect any of you to feel obligated to join or to help if you've got other plans or you're just not interested."

"Appreciate that, but how about you let us hear what you've got in mind and then we can all be figuring things out," suggested Qui as he prepared to take a bite of dessert.

"Fair enough," Jane nodded. "Some things are pretty obvious. I reckon you've noticed that I've started baking a lot of pies and breads the last few days – some are for trades I owe folks, some are for the doings on Thursday and I'll keep a few for Friday. I'll have to ask you to pardon the mess and such, and meals being a bit sketchy the next couple of days."

"That's no problem at all," said Ben. "Well, except maybe for all the incredibly pisser odors circulating through the house. I think I'm starting to drool in my sleep."

"It does get a mite powerful," Jane smiled. "Something more than a mite noticeable will be the young folks from the school. Every year I have a standing invitation for students to visit if they're interested in helping out with the Thanksgiving doings in return for a place to stay, use of the washing machine and an extra-special dinner on Friday. They generally show up on Wednesday and go back Saturday or Sunday."

"You don't have the traditional Thanksgiving on Thursday?" asked Rafa.

"Our family tradition has always been to help others first and then have a nice meal for ourselves on Friday." Jane paused for a sip of milk. "This year our church is teaming up with a couple of other local churches and the American Legion to feed those who can't do for themselves. The Legion's donating their hall and kitchen, and the church folks will be bringing food, people and vans with drivers to pick up folks that need a way to get there. If you don't have to work, you're more than welcome to lend a hand, but like I said, I don't want you feeling obligated."

"That sounds great, ma'am. I'm off Thursday and I'd love to help," said Ben. "I've got to work Friday, though. I'm off Saturday and Sunday if there's anything else I can help with."

"School's out the whole time, so count me in, too," added Rafa. "It sounds like a lovely way to celebrate the spirit of Thanksgiving."

"I'd like to do what I can, but quite a while back I had already agreed to work Thursday so the people with families could have the day off. It's been kind of one of my traditions for years," said Qui with a glum shake of his head. "We have to have minimum staffing even on holidays." He brightened a little as he continued. "I did put in for leave and have Friday to Sunday off, though, so if there's anything else where I can be of service just let me know."

"I surely do appreciate your pitching in." Jane smiled, her pleasure evident. "The good Lord knows we can use all the help we can get. I'll be meeting with the committee later today, and we'll be sorting out a final list of where we need folks."

"And the students who are coming to stay with us will be helping, too?" asked Rafa.

"I always make it real clear up front what I'm asking for, and every year I've always had takers. This year the university said they've got three young men and two young ladies coming. I reckoned on putting the ladies in the spare rooms upstairs and the men on the pullout sofabeds in the living room. We'll have to work out practicalities like sharing the bathrooms, not taking long showers so the hot water goes further and such." Jane toyed with her fork for a moment, then looked at Qui and Ben. "Which kind of brings me to a question I've been needing to ask. I don't want to interfere with your private affairs, but with some lively young folks staying in the house I just want to make sure I know how you want to be handling things, in particular seeing as how one of the young gentlemen who is coming back from last year is gay."

Ben sat back in his chair. "Handling things?"

"I think she means 'things' like holding hands at the table and kissing in the garage," offered Rafa with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Or shoulder rubs, like when we were all watching that documentary on TV the other night in the family room." She added dryly, "I've gotten used to it now and don't mind. In fact I think it's kind of romantic, but I have noticed that Quilan is even more of a 'hands-on conversationalist' than usual if it's you and him."

"Oh. Well... ummm." Ben looked at Qui, who was concentrating on chasing the last of his pie around his plate. "I guess that could be a problem." He turned his attention back to Jane. "You said one of the students is gay? As in openly gay?"

"Very openly gay. Jeremy Tilgar is a nice person, but he's pretty darned passionate about equal rights like gay marriage and such," Jane replied. "He said he's vice-president of the university GLBT club."

"I'm thinking the living arrangements can be explained easily enough – Ben and I cleared out the basement to make rooms downstairs for both of us with a shared bathroom. We like our privacy and they won't be needing to know anything else about those rooms." Qui had finally looked up. "But it would probably seem odd if we're both disappearing together right after every evening meal." He turned to face Ben in the seat next to his. "We've only been together less than a month and I don't think either of us is anywhere near ready to go public with our relationship, but I'm willing to do whatever you're comfortable with, Ben."

"You're right that I don't want to be out." Ben shifted in his chair under the gaze of three pairs of eyes, then focused on Qui. "This hasn't been an issue because we haven't really been together in public yet, but I suppose it was bound to start cropping up." He reached for Qui's hand. "We'll just have to keep our hands off each other when we're not behind our locked door. I hope you don't mind too much."

"Of course not." Qui smiled and squeezed Ben's hand. "We'll be careful and hope Mr. Tilgar and the other students accept what they see at face value. It'll work out."

Ben smiled back, then looked at Jane. "It's not the way I really would like to have it someday, but I guess that has to be the answer for now, ma'am. When the students are here, we're just a couple of friends who happen to be your two down cellar boarders, if that's okay with you."

"That'll do just fine, boys," said Jane softly, "just fine indeed."

************* *******************

At a quarter to two, the old truck pulled into a spot in the parking lot outside the university building that housed the United Public Access program. Qui switched the engine off and they sat a moment absorbing the quiet.

"Ben?"

"Hmmm?" Ben's hand paused on the door handle.

"I doubt either of us thought about this when we said we'd help out with the UPA fundraiser today, but Jane brought up a damned good point after lunch." Qui turned sideways on the bench seat, one arm resting atop the steering wheel. "And I need to bring up another point now."

"What Jane was talking about earlier, about not showing our feelings for each other..." said Ben quietly as he settled back onto the hard seat. "I know I haven't wanted to think about that, but this is UPA and I probably just assumed we'd be so busy that it wasn't really going to be a problem."

"It is something we're needing to be aware of, don't you think?"

"You're right." Ben gave a half-hearted grin. "I suppose I'll have to refrain from googly eyes and longing gazes. And definitely no stolen kisses in the supply room."

"I'm glad we both agree on that," Qui replied. "There's something else I'm wanting to talk about, though."

"What?"

"As you pointed out, this IS UPA. We've both got friends there, and we'll be meeting people who've known me a lot longer than they've known you." Qui hesitated. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't stop being me, especially the me they'll be expecting to see. Rafa put it rather well when she said I tend to be a 'hands-on conversationalist', especially with people I know and like. And I still definitely like women."

"What are you trying to get at?" Ben swiveled his head to stare at Qui.

"To put it bluntly, you've had a problem in the past with jealousy," Qui said softly. "I just don't want you to be getting all pissed off if I touch or even hug or kiss other people. It's not the same kind of hug or kiss I have for you."

Ben sucked in his lower lip, then let it slowly slide out between his teeth. He did know, all too well, in fact, that his inability to control his jealousy had almost cost him any hope of a relationship with Qui before it had even started. "I'll have to admit I still have a problem with that," he mumbled as he leaned his head against the back of the seat. He let out a soft breath as he raised an eyebrow. "I promise to be good; if I have any issues I'll save them for talking about later."

"I know you will." Qui slid one hand along the seat and let it rest on Ben's leg. "Just remember, I like them, but I love you. And it's you I'll be going home with tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Ben smiled, a genuine reflection of affection. "Thanks for keeping me straight." Ben's smile morphed into a teasing grin as he briefly squeezed Qui's hand. "No pun intended," he added.

"Anytime." Qui grinned and pulled his hand back. "And now it's high time we were getting ourselves inside."

The atmosphere on the third floor was already buzzing with electricity from the beginning of the major holiday fundraiser. Laughter rang from the TV office as they walked down the hall toward the radio side and fresh greenery hung above doors and a long bulletin board.

"Hey! It's two of my favorite men!" Sandy Miller's smile lit up the room as Ben and Qui came in. She rushed over to give both of them a hug, then leaned against the counter. "It's good to see you. So tell me, Qui, how are things working out with your new living arrangements? I know how much you loved your place in the woods."

Ben had to bite his lip to keep from smiling too broadly at the unintended meaning of Sandy's innocent question and contented himself with just sneaking a tiny glance at his secret lover from the corner of one eye to try to catch Qui's reaction.

"It's a liar I'd be if I said I didn't miss that old house, but we have a lot of trees where I'm living now, it's a nice comfortable home, Mrs. Brandon is a fantastic cook, and everybody has been very welcoming." Qui smiled as he lightly punched Ben's arm. "Even motorcycle boy."

"Except when he's using up all the hot water in the shower," Ben retorted as he wrinkled his nose.

"Well, there is a lot of him to wash," Sandy said. She made a point of looking up and down the length of the lanky ranger as she grinned.

"True. It probably takes a while for the water to get from the top down to his toes," agreed Ben. "But tell me, dear lady, what would you like me to do? We are at your disposal the rest of the day."

"I like the sound of that and must find some time to have my wicked way with you." Sandy waggled an eyebrow. "Seriously, though, I do appreciate the help and your coming in so early; we're shorthanded in some spots today." She grabbed their arms and led them toward a large printed spreadsheet on the wall. "Aside from a couple of specific spots, I'd like to use both of you as my pinch hitters, if you don't mind flexing around working odd jobs and filling in on the phones."

"Whatever you need is fine," said Qui. "Are we still having the readings?"

"Definitely." Sandy pointed to the chart, which had times along the top and names down the side. "We're going to be doing the children's story readings on the radio here at six – Ned wants to get folks together at four for one more run-through to give everybody a chance for a final practice and ensure we've got the timing down." She turned to Ben as she tapped a finger on the row with his name. "Armand's got shifts set up to run the live radio. You're on for three, six and eight o'clock, if that's okay."

"That'll be pisser. I really like handling the board," enthused Ben. "And it sure beats running forms and lugging cases of sodas." He hastily added, "Not that I mind that other stuff, of course."

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chances to do different things today," said Sandy. "The joint fundraiser kicks off officially at three, so most people should be drifting in over the next hour or so; we've asked the people on the first phone shift to be in place by quarter of. Right now we just need to finish setting up." She waved as a few more people wandered in. "Fred, Veronica – great to see you, you're just in time to help."

For the next forty-five minutes Sandy bustled about, overseeing the preparations and coordinating with the TV program team. The radio office was by far the largest available single space for UPA so all of the phone stations went there. Folding tables and chairs were set up behind the extra rows of desks in the large open end of the office, phones were put in place and checked out, the initial round of coffee, coolers of beverages and munchies for the volunteers were laid out at the other end of the room. Tommy Diaz wheeled in with a small crew of IT students to finish checking out the large flat monitors they had borrowed from the university's computer science program. One showed what was playing on the TV presentations and the other displayed running totals for the fundraising as they were tabulated on the computers in the finance office. Tommy stopped briefly to give Ben a high five and promised to talk with him later about his Ruger computer project.

More people filtered in as they worked, and Ben couldn't help noticing the many detours for a word and a smile from the tall ranger. After the first half hour he was starting to feel a little tinge of niggling despite the friendly reception he was getting from his own acquaintances, but then had to smile himself when a large squad of silver-haired women trooped in for the first phone shift and a veritable explosion of lavender-scented powder erupted from all the hugs and gentle bussing as Qui was engulfed.

Several minutes later Ben started to head out for his own first assigned shift, but couldn't help stopping by the desk near the door that Qui had snagged as his phone post.

"That's quite a fan club you've got over there." Ben tilted his head toward the back rows of tables and grinned as he leaned over the front of the wooden surface.

"Aagh, they're lovely ladies," shrugged Qui as he set out his pledge forms and arranged several pens. "If a wee bit of a kiss and tickle makes them feel good, then I'm thinking that surely 'tis no harm there." He looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be, boy?"

"Yes, sir, assistant to slave driver Sandy, sir." Ben straightened with a melodramatic sigh. "It's the radio studio for me, working my poor fingers to the bone on a hot sound board."

"More fun than work, knowing you," growled Qui. "Be off with you before Sandy finds out you're really naught but a lazy dosser." He scowled to try to hide the upward tugging of the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, sir!" Ben grinned again as he saluted smartly, then rolled his eyes as he started to turn away. He stopped short to avoid running over Sandy Miller, who was standing in the doorway. Judging by the smile on her face, she had obviously observed the byplay. He forcefully hid the 'oh, shit' that was his first thought and quickly spoke up, "Hey, just heading to the live studio to get ready for the three o'clock session."

"Heaven forbid I should stand in the way of such dedication," Sandy replied, her smile a little wider as she moved inside the room.

"Your heart-warming support shall speed my steps and lighten my labors, fair angel," said Ben with a sweeping bow.

"Jaysus, get him out of here before we're all needing hip boots." Qui mimed a gagging motion.

Sandy laughed and pushed Ben in the direction of the door. He went willingly, a smile on his lips as he practically trotted down the hall.

The next hour passed swiftly, as it always seemed to when Ben got to run the board; today he was paired with Fred, the high school intern, and he enjoyed Fred's enthusiasm. Armand, the retired sound engineer who oversaw all of the technical systems for the UPA audio side, made sure things were off to a good start for his two students, pointing out some settings that needed to be tweaked. Ben felt a flush of pride when Armand nodded and pointed at him, mouthing the words, 'You've got it' before turning away to talk with Tommy Diaz. Ben kept an eagle eye on the controls and the time, ensuring that the community chat show he was supporting moved along and the hostess put in the plugs for the fundraising at the right times. He was feeling warm and mellow when he turned the board over to the next shift and went out to the hall with several others.

"Damn, Tommy, hasn't your sister graduated from that beauty school yet? That's got to be one of the gaudiest highlighting jobs I've ever seen."

Ben stopped and turned around to see a trim brunette with flashing hazel eyes pointing at Tommy's hair. He recognized her as the hostess of the show he had just finished, nodded and smiled.

"She graduated last month, but baby sister was only able to catch on with a part-time job. She wanted to keep practicing so she'll have a better chance at getting a full-time place when one of the other ladies leaves in January to get married." Tommy ran a hand through his hair with a big grin. "I thought it looked pretty cool... well, maybe except for the extra silver streaks down the sides."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but it does look kind of like Frankenstein's bride," Ben chimed in. "I hope you got a pisser payback for that."

"ALL my chores at the house for a whole week." Tommy's grin got even wider as he gave two thumbs up.

"You're terrible!" laughed the woman. She looked at Ben. "I wanted to thank you for keeping us on track in there. I almost forgot that last blurb when I was running over time for that segment." She paused. "Haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Ben's a techie like me. He works, unlike you 'personality' types," Tommy cut in with a wave of his hand and a waggling eyebrow. "Allow me to formally introduce you. Ben Kennan, meet Tracy Palchak. She's been with UPA almost two years now."

Tracy scrunched her nose at Tommy, then pointedly ignored him as she turned a brilliant smile on Ben and reached to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ben."

"Nice to meet you, too." Ben was impressed by the firm handshake and flattered by the obvious interest. "Are you helping with the rest of the fundraiser?"

"I did the one radio show, but mostly I work the TV stuff, so that's probably why we've never met before," Tracy replied. "I'm doing a double major in communications and journalism, so the experience is great."

"Yeah, she's gonna be a big star on the little screen someday," said Tommy. "I gotta go check on some stuff, so I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, catch you around," Ben replied. "I'm supposed to be helping with the volunteers on the phone bank myself, so I guess I should be going, too."

"I'll walk with you – I'd like to get some water before I have to change clothes and fix my face for the first show I'm working over on the live TV side."

They chatted as they went down the hall and as Tracy hung around to help top off the food and drinks, even helping Ben start a fresh urn of coffee. Ben found himself enjoying her company; she had an aggressive personality, tart views on campus politics and a dry sense of humor. He didn't really think much about it, however, when she left to get ready for her TV show, some sort of discussion of school and community resources for handicapped persons.

Ben enjoyed the fast pace of the day. The radio side was running heavily to entertainment after four o'clock and it seemed that either the offerings were pleasing to the public or people were feeling particularly generous. The phones rang ever more frequently as the afternoon wore on, and Ben stayed on the go running forms, replenishing refreshments or carrying out trash when he wasn't filling in on phones. He wondered why Qui wasn't around until he remembered that his lover was with the group doing final prep for their story reading. Ben couldn't help smiling a little wider in anticipation of running the board for the live readings.

The show at six fully justified Ben's expectations. The five men and women were all good as they rotated at the mike for their various intermingled stints, clearly taking pleasure in their work. An older couple did three short stories in which they voiced the various characters, one man did a couple of humorous stories and there was a young woman who seemed to have specialized in short, pithy tales of redemption through good deeds. And even though he knew he was prejudiced, Ben couldn't help thinking that Quilan Finn's two offerings of Irish children's stories were surely the best of the entire hour, kicking off the show with a small tale and finishing the hour with a relatively long yarn. A few times Ben had to catch his thoughts from wandering into a blissful wonder about this culmination of one of his dreams when Qui was reading, but thankfully nobody seemed to notice his small lapses.

The group spilled out into the hall after they finished, high fives and hugs the order of the moment. Ben was able to sneak in a quick generic 'guy hug' for Qui in the melee, forcibly reminding himself to keep it short and to congratulate the others as well. As they drifted down the hall they were joined by several musicians, cases in hand, coming from the TV studio and the conversations turned congratulatory for everybody in their enthusiasm for performing.

"Hello again! Sounds like your bunch has been having fun."

Ben turned to the person attached to the hand on his forearm. "Hey, Tracy! Yeah, we just had a really great session." He grinned. "How's it going for you?"

"Fabulous." Tracy moved a little closer. "We had several music groups from the college doing their thing and it was damned hot, especially when they started jamming at the end. I'm looking forward to emceeing the eight o'clock show, too – we're bringing in some of the most popular local western, western swing and country music groups."

"Eight? Hey, I'm working the sound at eight. Armand is going to show us how to do a simulcast and let us help."

"Sounds cool. That show usually brings in some of the heaviest pledges, too, so everybody's always up for it."

"Friend of yours?" Qui had shifted close to the two.

"Hi, Qui. This is one of the TV people, Tracy." Ben turned his head to his companion. "Palchak, right?"

"Right, aspiring journalist and all that," Tracy replied. "And this is?"

"Sorry, this is Quilan Finn. He's a new boarder at the place where I live, but he's been working with UPA for quite a while." Ben nodded to both. "Qui – Tracy. Tracy – Qui."

"Pleased to meet you," said Qui as he shook hands. "I'm afraid I've always been on the audio side, so I really don't know anybody that works in the visual program."

"That's okay, we probably don't cross-pollinate nearly as much as we should," said Tracy with a grin.

Their conversation was interrupted when Sandy came out into the long hallway and called out, "Hey! Has anybody seen Gianni?"

"Yeah, I saw one of the big sponsors drag him off to studio B," answered one of the musicians. "The guy was talking a mile a minute about some new show concept."

"Damn," said Sandy, a frown creasing her brows.

"Anything any of us could help with?" piped up Tracy.

"We have a very appreciative supporter who is sending a bunch of pizzas as we speak," replied Sandy. "That sort of thing goes fast and I want to be fair to both sides of the house, so I thought it would be better to put some of the pizzas over in the TV main office with a couple of coolers of sodas and water."

"No problem. I know just the place – Gianni has used the front counter for food a lot of times so I'm sure he'll be okay with that," said Tracy eagerly. "We'll get it squared away for you. Ben, you don't mind helping us 'furriners' from TVland, do you?" She turned a dazzling smile on the young man.

"Sure, no problem, we're all UPA," Ben replied with a big grin of his own.

"Great," said Sandy. She put on her brisk manager expression. "Qui, I'll grab a couple more people and you can head downstairs to meet the pizza guys. Ben and Tracy, let's get you going on moving the drinks."

For the next ten minutes Ben helped sort and pack water, soft drinks and ice into two coolers, moved them down to the TV program's main office and worked with Tracy to clear and clean space on a long counter and set out paper plates and napkins. Qui's crew showed up to drop off several boxes of assorted pizzas and several bonus portions of chicken wings; after ensuring there was a reasonably equitable distribution of the hot treats, Tracy snagged a couple of pieces for Ben and herself.

They claimed an edge of a desk, sitting side by side as they ate. Ben enjoyed the lively conversation with the 'furriners' as Tracy had put it, although he found himself a bit self-conscious when she introduced him around as the hot radio dude she had found. Nobody else seemed to think it odd or only commented on Tracy's luck, so he just shrugged it off. A little after seven-thirty Ben stood and said he really should make one more replenishment for the phone volunteers before his next shift in the studio. He was a little surprised but pleased when Tracy went with him, an arm curled around his, continuing their discussion of some of the shows at the campus performing arts center and the possibilities of student free or discount tickets. She pitched in once again to help Ben clean up the food area, refill the various bowls and plates and restock the coolers.

"I've got to get ready for the show," said Tracy with a glance at her watch. "If you like, I'll drop off those pledge forms on my way."

"That would be great, thanks." Ben handed over the stack of paper.

"No problem." She took the forms, gave Ben a light kiss on the cheek and headed for the door with a breezy, "See you later."

Ben looked after the departing figure bemusedly, then shook his head. Checking his own watch, he decided it would be prudent to stop by the restroom before reporting to the broadcast studio.

The men's room was empty when Ben entered and went to the urinals. He heard the door open and a figure moved next to him. Ben glanced out the corner of one eye and smiled as his ranger unbuttoned his jeans.

"How's it going for you tonight?" asked Qui as he pulled his penis out and began to relieve himself.

"It's been really pisser," Ben enthused as he finished and shook the last few drops off. "I love it when things keep moving and especially getting to run the board so often." He lingered a moment, treating himself to the view as his lover completed his business and tucked himself back in. "I'm still happy I joined UPA. It's fun and I feel like I'm doing something useful at the same time."

"'Tis a worthwhile effort and, as you said, can be a lot of fun, too." Qui glanced at Ben as they washed their hands. "Ben, don't take this the wrong way, but can I be offering you a bit of advice?"

"Sure, what's up?" Ben turned around and leaned against the sink.

"I don't know if you realize it or not, but Tracy Palchak has her eye on you." Qui leaned a little closer and spoke very quietly. "She obviously thinks you're hot and she intends to do something about it, preferably something involving getting naked. I've seen it before and I'm just suggesting you don't let her get you in any dark corners."

"Hang on a minute." Ben shook his head. "I think you're over-reacting. She's pretty, she's funny and she seems to like me. That doesn't mean she intends to ravish me, and I don't believe I've done anything to encourage her to think I'd like to ravish her."

"You've been VERY nice to her and not done anything to discourage her from thinking along those lines."

"I thought I was the one with the problem with jealousy," said Ben with a wrinkle of his nose. "She's just fun to be around, that's all."

"I'm not jealous. I've been dealing with women a hell of a lot longer than you, though. I know what she's got on her mind and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jesus Christ, Qui, nothing's going to happen." Ben's good mood was soured by annoyance. "I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just –"

The door opened and three men came in. Qui stepped away to grab a paper towel to dry his hands. "I'll be mostly helping out on the phones for a while, Ben. Let's get together after we finish up tonight and I'll give you a ride home."

"Sure, thanks. I'll see you later." Ben left and headed for his shift, his thoughts grumbling about overprotective mates and heavy unsubtle hints.

The eight o'clock show turned out to be highly enjoyable as well as educational. Although the music was not really to his taste, Ben appreciated the quality of the musicianship and how Tracy kept a light touch as emcee, but thoroughly enforced the time discipline to keep things on track. This was also his first time working a simulcast and he enjoyed learning this new skill. As Tracy had predicted, everybody was even more enthusiastic than usual as the running tally of pledges kept ticking higher. Ben's irritation had quickly vanished as he was caught up in the excitement and he stayed an extra half-hour into the next show, chatting with Armand and Tommy in the back of the studio.

Ben was still feeling pleasantly high when he went back to work. He ran more pledge forms, kept the refreshments stocked and made a couple of trash runs in between filling in on phones to give some of the volunteers a break, often getting to listen to Qui on his own phone stints and enjoying the warmth of his chats with donors. About ten-thirty Sandy stopped by as he was starting a new urn of coffee.

"Ben, we're running low on soda and water here. When you get a chance, would you mind bringing in some more from the big supply room for tonight and to get us started for tomorrow? There are tons of cases of stuff, so pick out an assortment that you think would be good."

"No problem, I'll get right on it." Ben nodded to Qui as he headed for the door.

Inside the storeroom, Ben hummed to himself as he set some cases of water aside near the door and then wandered back between the tall stacks of beverages to consider what else to take. He heard the door open and close behind him, then a click.

"Well, well, look who's here!"

"Hey, Tracy. Can I help you with something? Some of this is pretty heavy." Ben started to walk forward but found his way out was blocked.

"I think I've found what I need right here, Ben." Tracy moved into the narrow opening.

"What's that?" Ben smiled lightly as he shuffled backward a few steps.

"I've seen how you've been looking at me, so I would think it's pretty obvious what we both want." She moved closer.

"I'm not really sure I understand," said Ben. He slid backward, only now noticing that somehow the top buttons on Tracy's blouse had come undone. Her already short skirt appeared to creep further up her legs as Ben stared. Qui's earlier words flashed into his head, but Ben still couldn't quite bring himself to believe what seemed to be happening.

"Ben, you are incredibly charming and cute, but let's not carry the modesty thing too far." Tracy ran her tongue around her lips. "We both know you are also incredibly hot and want somebody to help you do something about that fire."

Disbelief was being replaced by shock as Ben could no longer dismiss the predatory gleam in the young woman's eyes. "Tracy... I don't really like to move this fast..." Ben gulped as he sensed the wall behind him, blocking any further retreat. He felt himself floundering in the unfamiliar situation, unbalanced and off-center.

"We've got plenty of time. I locked the door so nobody will bother us," purred Tracy as she advanced. "Do you know you make me so damned horny when you walk down the hall with that tight ass?"

"Oh, Jesus..." Ben felt the flush crawling up his neck and speeding across his face as the young woman leaned in against him and grabbed his head for a kiss. He jerked his head back, banging it against the concrete. "Look, you're pretty and I like you, but this probably isn't a good idea..."

"It's an excellent idea. Don't tell me you didn't see everybody staring, just green with envy, down in the office," purred Tracy. "Sitting there with your legs open, showing off that big ol' package and grinning like a sexy cat that got the cream. Yummmm, I want me some of that cream, too, big boy."

"Honest, I wasn't trying to be a sexy anything." Ben was breathing hard as Tracy pressed herself close and ran her hands along his sides. He was definitely all too aware that he was out of his depth and rapidly going under. "Really, truly, I wasn't and I'm sorry if you got that impression."

"I'll bet you tell that to all the girls to make them want you more, don't you?" Tracy licked his neck.

"Please, we can't do this." Ben was looking around, trying desperately to figure out if there was any way short of physical violence to get the woman off him and escape the confining space. He made a grab for her arms but was too late to stop her next move.

"Achh!" Ben squeaked as he felt one hand groping his crotch and fingers trying to slide under the edge of his pants.

"Oh, yeah, such a big boy!" exclaimed Tracy. "We're going to have some fun making that sit up and beg! This is going to be so good!"

"No! Not good! Not good!" babbled Ben. He tried to pull her hands away while squirming in an attempt to get around her. Unfortunately, she had a firm grip on his crotch and his belt by this point and was enthusiastically rubbing against him. An inspiration struck him as he realized he could, so to speak, turn the tables on Tracy and yet still avoid hurting her. Ben wrapped both arms around Tracy's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides as he pulled her close.

"Hey, that's better, Ben. How about a big kiss?"

"Sorry, Tracy. Not happening." Ben ignored the busy fingers still trying to fondle his crotch as he swung them both around and was starting to swiftly edge sideways toward the end of the stacks of soda, a ray of hope that he could quickly end this building inside, when he heard a key in the lock.

"I don't understand why this was locked, but luckily I have a key on my ring..."

Ben froze in horror at the familiar voice as he looked over to see probably the last two people in the world he wanted to see at that moment. A sick churning hit his gut as he realized what this must look like.

"Uh... Qui, Sandy... this isn't... I mean...!" Ben frantically shoved Tracy away and tried to plaster himself against some cases of water. Tracy recovered her balance and stood across from Ben, her clothes disheveled but her expression calm and almost amused.

"Oookaaay." Sandy raised one eyebrow.

"No, really..." Ben felt his mouth hanging open and his face burning hot enough to set off the fire alarm. He panicked, blurted out, "Jesus, I'm sorry," and pushed past everybody to escape out the door. He fled down the hall to the nearest refuge he could think of and locked himself into a stall in the men's room.

Ben lost track of time as he sat in misery, oblivious to the comings and goings in the restroom. He hugged himself and hung his head as he replayed that horrible scene in the supply room, feeling like he was twelve years old again and fretfully angsting over the moment he would eventually have to leave. He tried to figure out if he could flee the building without anyone seeing him, certain he could never show his face at UPA again once word of his embarrassment spread and he became the laughingstock of the whole place. Although he dreaded the necessary explanation and apology, Ben hoped that Qui would forgive him for ignoring his warning and at worst let him off with an ass-chewing, but he couldn't even bear to imagine what Sandy must be thinking of him right now.

Eventually a knock on the stall door got his attention and he looked up.

"Ben?"

"Go away and just let me die," moaned Ben. The fever of mortification burned hot and made his voice hoarse.

"Contrary to popular belief, people do not really die of embarrassment," came Quilan Finn's dry tone.

"It feels like it," Ben muttered.

"You can't stay in there forever," Qui said reasonably. "They'll be finishing soon and locking up."

"I can so stay in here," said Ben. "I'll figure out how to get out later."

"Ben, you're just making it worse by hiding." A little edge of exasperation crept into Qui's voice.

"It was horrible." Ben huddled on the toilet seat. "I don't want to see anybody. They're probably all laughing at me by now."

"Nobody except the four of us in that room know what happened. Ben, be reasonable. There's no one else here, so at least let me see you."

Ben thought for a moment, then slowly stood up. He unlocked the stall door and opened it just far enough to see for himself that the restroom was indeed empty. Ben opened the door a little further and looked at Qui.

"I didn't want any part of what went on in the supply room, Qui. Tracy initiated everything and I was just trying to make her stop without hurting her." He bit his lip a moment. "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Ben," said Qui softly. "I absolutely believe you. You looked like a trapped rabbit when Sandy and I came in."

"You can go away if you're going to make fun of me," sulked Ben. He started to pull the stall door closed.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I didn't mean it that way." Qui glanced at the restroom door and put his hand on the edge of the stall opening to prevent Ben from closing it. "Your expression did look like you were trying to get away."

Ben sighed and hung his head. "Can we go home, Qui?"

"It would be better if we help with the last cleanup, if you can do that, Ben. It's after eleven and the fundraiser will be closing at midnight. Just act normally and the work will help you take your mind off things."

Chewing on his lower lip, Ben considered his options. Deciding that walking home was probably not a good idea, he finally sighed again and muttered, "Alright, let's just do it."

"That's my boy. Don't worry, I'll be close by and the time will go fast. We'll leave as soon as things are finished."

"Okay, fine."

"I need to be getting back, Ben." Qui leaned close. "I'll see you out front."

Ben lingered a moment to relieve himself and wash up before cautiously venturing out. He grabbed the first task he saw, restocking the food and drinks, then feeling a bit guilty as he took out the large amount of trash that had accumulated in his absence. He felt hypersensitive, but could not detect anybody acting any differently than normal amidst the slowly diminishing buzz of the final hour of the day. Nonetheless, Ben stayed out of sight as much as possible, although he finally started to relax a little as the clock crept toward midnight. The various volunteers began departing as the phones and live shows started closing down. Ben cleared up the radio studio, then did a final sweep in the main office with Qui and a few others to clean and then prepare the room for the Sunday crew. He had just set down a stack of paper plates when he felt somebody behind him.

"Ben, could I see you a moment in my office before you leave?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ben cursed to himself as he swallowed and felt heat starting to crawl up the back of his neck. "Yes, ma'am," he said quietly, resigned to his fate as he imagined the worst, but undecided whether or not it would be such a bad thing if Sandy threw him out of the volunteer program for the perceived hanky-panky in her supply room.

Unseeingly, Ben trailed Sandy into her office. He stopped short when he looked up and saw Tracy Palchak sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He swallowed hard, his heart hammering. He had to move forward when Qui pushed in behind him and closed the door to the small room.

"Ben, I just want to make sure we clear up a few things before this situation gets any older," said Sandy quietly.

"Yes, ma'am." Ben couldn't decide where to look as he felt the heat rapidly spreading across his face, so he settled for staring at the floor. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier..."

"I don't think you have anything to be sorry about, Ben," Sandy said firmly.

Ben looked up as Sandy turned to Tracy and said in her dead quiet 'I'm the program manager' tone, "Alright, let's hear it, Miss Palchak."

"As I was telling Miss Miller, what happened in the supply room was entirely my fault." Tracy didn't look particularly repentant, but nodded toward Ben sympathetically. "I was quite smitten with Mr. Kennan and I was under the impression that he wanted me, too. Obviously I misunderstood the situation – when I tried to get him to make out I thought he was just teasing, but in thinking about what happened I should have realized that he didn't want what I was offering. I want to extend my apology."

"Um, apology accepted," Ben said, trying to take in this turn of events. His mind raced as he sought for a graceful way to explain his reactions without betraying his sexual orientation. "It's just, uh, well... not that you're not attractive and I did enjoy talking to you, but it's, uh... I was raised Catholic, you see, and even though I haven't been a regular for a while..."

Sandy cut him off. "It's quite alright, Ben, you don't have to explain yourself to anybody." She turned her attention to Tracy. "This sort of behavior is not acceptable at UPA, and I know Gianni Calona will be the first to tell you the same thing as manager of the visual arts program. I've asked Mr. Finn to be here since he also witnessed what took place, and I want it clear to everybody that I will not condone any sort of idle gossip or any repetition of this behavior." She looked slowly from person to person.

"Not a word," said Qui solemnly.

"Definitely not a word," Ben grimaced.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at Tracy.

"Oh, believe me, this is not the sort of thing I want getting around," said Tracy. "Makes me look pretty damned ridiculous, actually. And I won't bother Ben again." She raised three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Very well, I shall consider this incident closed, although if I hear of any other problems I will be informing Mr. Calona," said Sandy. "Understood?"

"Loud and clear." Tracy stood up and turned to leave. "And Ben, I really am sorry. You seem like a nice guy and I just wish things could have been different."

Ben nodded as she left, then looked at Sandy.

"I'm sorry, too, Ben. UPA is very important to me and I don't like it when this kind of thing happens here. I'm sure Qui won't tell anybody and I certainly won't. If she does try anything again, you let me know and I shall descend upon her like a ton of bricks." Sandy stood up and came around her desk to face Ben. "Are you okay, Ben? I know that couldn't have been a very nice experience and I hope it doesn't stop you from doing more volunteer work here."

"I'm fine. I think it was just so unexpected it threw me way off." Ben smiled. "Thanks for taking care of that. I had this vision of having to crawl off into a hole somewhere when word got around. And don't worry, I like UPA and I'll be back."

"That's good to hear, and we'll look forward to seeing you again," said Sandy with a smile. "I know Armand thinks a lot of you and always has good things to say about your work."

"Thanks, that's nice to know. I like helping out and he's great to work with."

"Good. Well, that's settled and it's high time we all go home and get some sleep," Sandy replied briskly.

"We'll walk you out to your car if you like," offered Qui. "I drove both of us in my truck tonight."

"Alright, I'll lock up and we can be on our way."

******** ********

It was a very quiet ride home. They were both tired, Ben didn't feel like talking as thoughts roiled his mind and Qui tactfully refrained from poking. They let themselves into the old house and were careful not to make noise as they made their way to their basement home. Ben took the second turn in the bathroom, standing in the front of the mirror staring morosely at his reflection after he brushed his teeth. Finally he shook himself and went to the bedroom.

Ben took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper, carefully avoiding looking at the long naked figure stretched out drowsing, covers pushed down. He took a deep breath, went to stand next to the bed and cleared his throat.

Qui looked up, focused on Ben. "What can I do to help?" he asked softly.

"Alright, first things first. Say it and get it over with." Ben's jaw was set as he stared at the edge of the sheets.

"Hmmm?" Qui leaned up on one elbow. "Say what?"

"You told me so, dammit." Ben pursed his lips. "You tried to warn me and I blew you off."

"I'll be saying no such words, Ben Kennan," said Qui firmly. "You had a bad experience tonight and I'll not be rubbing salt in that wound."

Ben snorted. "Bad experience? Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." He looked up at the ceiling. "I feel so fucking stupid. Even the goddamned high school intern probably knows more than I do about how to deal with women. I've always just been friends with them and I obviously didn't know how to figure out she wanted me to fuck her. Hell, I've never even kissed a woman with lustful intent."

"Well, I do understand her reaction," said Qui thoughtfully. "You are damned hot, especially in those black jeans. Just watching you walk down that hall at UPA probably got her attention, you kn- "

"Don't say that!" hissed Ben as he glared at his lover. "That's what she kept saying, how fucking hot I was, when she was trying to stick her hand down my jeans!"

"What would you be wanting me to say, then?" Qui sat up. "Jaysus, man, you ARE nice-looking, you ARE sexy and you've got a smile that could melt frigging icebergs. Sooner or later some woman like her was bound to make a play for you, if you don't ever tell anyone you're gay. I'm amazed it didn't already happen a long time ago."

"Look, dammit, women are nice people, and they can be good friends, but I've never been interested in them sexually." Ben paced along the length of the room. "It was one thing with a guy if I was absolutely certain he was gay and I really liked him, but I didn't try to put moves on any girls and I sure as hell never expected any of them to be trying to get into my pants. I don't come across that way to women." He stopped suddenly as a horrible thought flashed into his head and spun to face Qui, a suspicious frown twisting his face. "I don't, do I? 'Cause I don't mean to."

Qui swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. "If you mean do you act like you're open to or looking for sex, then I'd have to be saying that I don't think you intentionally 'come across that way to women'." He took Ben's wrists and pulled him to stand between his knees. "You are, however, friendly, good-looking, and that cocky smart-ass demeanor is very attractive to a lot of women, whether you mean it to be or not."

"Fuck," muttered Ben. "I mean, I guess that's supposed to be a flattering thought, but I don't have any interest in anyone but you."

"You actually have never had a woman even suggest she wanted to be more than just friends, before or even after you left home? Jaysus, how sheltered a life did you have?"

"I did not..." Ben drew his shoulders back, his body stiff for a moment before he relaxed with a tinge of a blush. "Alright, maybe I do still have some catching up to do in the real world. I never wanted any trouble, so I tried to always keep things friendly and out in the open, do group dates, that sort of thing. In school, the word got around pretty fast about who was or wasn't putting out, and I stayed away from those who were." Ben sighed. "When I was out on the road... my head was so screwed up I wasn't trying to hook up with anybody, and I didn't really go places where that sort of thing might happen." He leaned a little closer. "How did you know so fast she was after me?"

"The look in her eyes, the way she was staking her claim..." Qui shrugged. "I didn't see all that much of the two of you together, but what I was seeing was starting to get bloody obvious."

"That's not very helpful." Ben scowled. "Can't you be more specific about what I should be watching out for?"

"You're wanting me to distill years of experience into a couple of simple operating rules?" Qui raised an eyebrow as he snorted in disbelief.

"I don't understand how women think," complained Ben. "Even when it's just friends, they say or do things that don't make any sense to me sometimes."

"You've got that part bloody right. In a lot of ways I don't believe they think at all the same way men do." Qui sighed, thought a moment. "Alright, she was being aggressive, stared at your crotch longer than was polite, moved closer and closer into your space, taking physical possession like holding your arm. Tell me, when the two of you went down to the TV offices for the pizzas, what sort of things were you doing that she might have found encouraging?"

Ben thought for a moment. "Well, when the pizza was put out, it was kind of a scrum for a couple of minutes. Tracy and I got our food and drinks and had to squeeze in next to each other on a desktop," he said slowly. "I did have a feeling that she was showing me off to her friends, but she was being very nice to me and I have to admit all the attention felt nice." Ben worried at the edge of a tooth with his tongue. "I remember that I didn't want to dig my elbow into her side, so I put my arm behind her, but I definitely wasn't trying to hold her. I let her feed me a bite of her pizza and our legs were right against each other." He grimaced. "I thought we were just having fun, and we had to sit close because there wasn't much room, but I guess I didn't realize that she might be reading more into it than I was."

"Judging by the way she was latched on to you when I glimpsed the two of you in the hall, I would have to agree that there was clearly some miscommunication." Qui shook his head. "That was more encouragement than she needed to be thinking that you were interested in getting it on, even if it wasn't a message you intended to convey."

"I think it all came down to the fact that she was doing a damned fine job of making me feel good, and I wasn't paying attention to what was really going on." Ben bit his upper lip. "I learned a lesson tonight, one I won't be forgetting anytime soon."

"Aye, I'd have to be agreeing with you about that." Qui took Ben's hands and carefully put them together palm to palm, his own hands wrapped around them. He said softly, "There's one thing you haven't talked about, though. In the supply room, I saw where that woman had her hands and her body – she certainly looked like she was trying to touch you in ways you did not want to be touched. Do you want to discuss that, Ben?"

Silence lingered in the room as Ben stared down at their joined hands. His jaw worked as he tried to sort out his memories and feelings about the incident, his mind running feverishly as he replayed the scene over and over. He was aware of the hands holding his, grateful for the solid anchor of his lover. Finally, Ben looked up at Qui.

"I think..." Ben hesitated, started again. "I think that the physical part isn't what is bothering me most." A ghost of a grin tugged briefly at one corner of his mouth. "Actually, if you and Sandy hadn't come in when you did, I would have gotten away from her – I was just getting the hang of how to shift around to get her off without hurting her and head for the door. Inside the supply room I knew the lock had a safety lever, so I could have flipped it and gotten out of there." Ben licked his lips. "It does bother me a lot that I felt so flustered and out of control. I probably would have felt at least somewhat the same way if it had been a guy trying to feel me up when I didn't want it, but I don't think I would have been nearly so disconcerted if it had been a guy; if nothing else I understand how to talk to the male version of a roving-hands idiot. I know I didn't start it with Tracy and that she surprised me, but I handled it badly. And then when you guys came in and caught us..." Ben shuddered. "That look on Sandy's face made me feel two feet tall, even though I knew it wasn't what she obviously thought it was. Jesus Christ, I was so fucking embarrassed, I wanted a hole to open and swallow me." He hung his head. "That's why I ran away. I felt like a fumble-fingered ignorant kid who'd been caught doing something incredibly stupid and I couldn't bear to face you or Sandy. And the more I thought about it when I was hiding in the restroom, the more I thought Tracy was probably laughing her ass off at me and telling all her friends."

Qui stood up, put a hand softly on each side of Ben's face and tilted his head up. "From an objective view, there was an element of absurdity and embarrassment, which is generally considered humorous by those who are not the object of the joke. Someday you'll probably look back at it yourself and laugh." He leaned a little closer. "Today is not that day; the hurt is real, the wound is too fresh, and I want you to remember that I am here for you to help you heal that wound. Is that clear?"

Ben swallowed and nodded slightly.

"If you had stayed instead of running off, you would know that Sandy might have initially thought you and Tracy were making out, but she's nobody's fool. She may be relatively young but she's been around a while, and when she saw the self-satisfied smirk on Tracy's face she wouldn't let her leave until Tracy admitted what had really happened. I couldn't say too much myself since we're just supposed to be casual friends, but I was more than happy to support Sandy when she threatened to have that damned woman thrown out of UPA if she didn't come to the office later and apologize. That's why I knew none of that was your doing." Qui grinned a little. "Sandy's quite the tiger when it comes to defending the things she cares about."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I felt so bad; I care about her opinion and I thought I had lost any respect she had for me." Ben's expression lightened a little from its somber distress. "Sandy growled and showed her teeth, huh?"

"Threatened to tear her a new one if Tracy so much as breathed a word to anybody about what happened." Qui smiled, a lopsided expression of irony. "After sending the brazen hussy on her way, Sandy apologized to me for being dragged into the problem and asked me to look for you. After a tiny bit of suitable dissembling, I allowed as to how I would be happy to help. After I finally found you in the restroom, you know what happened the rest of the night."

"So I truly am back in Sandy's good graces, nobody else is laughing at me behind my back, and I've learned a useful, if painful, lesson?"

"That's one way to put it."

Ben slipped out of his lover's hands and moved forward to embrace him with a sigh. After a long hug, he snorted a little into Qui's chest. "I guess from a certain point of view it was pretty funny. The expressions on your faces when you and Sandy walked in were really something."

Another long hug, and Qui rested his chin on top of Ben's head. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about 'the physical part', as you put it?"

"Actually, there wasn't all that much going on." Ben pushed back and held his mate at arm's length so he could look up into his face. "She didn't even get a full kiss in, she never got her hands inside my pants, just grabbed my crotch... it really was the emotional conflict that was the big problem." He ran his tongue along the inside of his lower teeth for a moment before continuing quietly, "I know it's been a long day and we're both tired, but would you mind..."

"What can I be doing for you?" Qui stood quietly, not wanting to push but his sympathetic tone and concerned expression making it clear that he wanted to help.

Ben swallowed, his eyes never leaving Qui's. "I would feel better if the last thing I remember from tonight is your hands on me, your skin touching me... you making love to me."

"'Twould be my pleasure to oblige," whispered Qui as he gathered Ben into his arms for a long, slow kiss. "How are you wanting it, hard or easy?"

"Whatever you feel up to is fine with me," Ben whispered back.

"You got it." Qui moved to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and towel, tossing them next to his pillow. He growled, "Shift your arse onto the bed before I swoop you up and throw you, my sexy little stud muffin."

Ben laughed and crawled to the far side of the bed, enjoying the view as Qui slowly looked him over and licked his lips, then leered and waggled his eyebrows.

"You're all mine, boy, and you won't even remember that interfering little vixen by the time I get done with you," rasped Qui, shuffling across the bed on his knees.

The sudden gasp never had time to leave Ben's mouth when Quilan Finn descended upon his lover, a deep hungry kiss engaging Ben's attention while large hands began sliding up and down his arms and sides.

"Jesus, oh yeah," moaned Ben as a tongue plunged into his ear and swirled around. Sparks shot straight to his cock and he closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensations flooding through him. Qui pulled him close, skin to skin from head to toe, Ben writhing as that incredible tongue painted him. Little starbursts of pain punctuated his darkness when teeth nipped at his neck, his collarbone, and grazed on his nipples, the sharpness quickly soothed by wet warmth.

They rolled on the bed, hands roaming freely over each other. Ben grunted when a thigh inserted itself between his legs and roughly massaged his genitals, his breath hitching roughly while he was swung over to lie atop his lover, their erections sliding against one another. The hands kneading his ass only whetted his appetite for more intimate contact.

A needy whimper escaped Ben as Qui shifted from underneath him and he lost contact with hot flesh.

"Hang on, love, need to get you ready."

Ben yielded to the lust-deepened voice and the push on his shoulder, rolling up on his side facing toward the wall. "Fuck!" he groaned when a lube-slicked finger pushed into his opening. "More, need more!"

"Greedy little bugger, aren't you?" The amused whisper was followed by broad swipes of wet tongue along Ben's ear and neck. "Let's see what we can be doing about that."

One finger quickly became two, then three.

"Oh, God! Oh FUCK!" Ben shouted as his prostate was raked. He pushed back, hips bucking as the lewd fingers alternately teased and pushed hard, goading him into a fever. Ben protested incoherently when a sudden emptiness left him hanging.

"Up," urged Qui.

"Huh?" Ben shook his head, wiping away sweat from his eyes.

"Sit up! It's about bloody time you were doing some of the work here."

Ben went to his knees, turning to face Qui. He sucked in a gasp at the sight of Qui on his back, cock hard and straining while he stroked lube onto it.

Qui grabbed Ben's arm with his free hand and drew him closer. "Ride me! Take the top and let me inside you!"

The avid hunger in the dark blue eyes reflected the fire burning inside the younger man. Ben's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Qui was deliberately turning control of their love-making over to him and his lust exploded into adoring fervor. He licked his lips, then leaned in for a slow kiss.

"Want you," said Qui hoarsely as they broke from the kiss.

"Want you, too," responded Ben, fighting for breath. He sat up and moved to straddle Qui's hips, one knee on each side. Slowly he reached behind him to find Qui's organ.

Carefully Ben positioned the head of Qui's cock at his opening. He kept his eyes locked on Qui's as he let his own weight drive his body downward onto the rigid erection. Ben breathed shallowly as the delicious pressure filled him, bit by bit – with a final rush he sat down hard and took the last inch into himself.

Mutual groans filled the musky air. Ben let the various sensations soak in: the scents in his nose, the slide of sweat trickling down his face, the taste of Qui and salt in his mouth, hot hands on his thighs, stentorian rush of blood in his ears, and Qui's beautiful eyes staring back at him. And, oh God, that incredible, heavenly fullness in his rear, a fullness that bombarded his senses with shock with every little quiver and every heave of his lover's chest.

"Good..." said Qui.

"So much better than good," answered Ben with a wide grin. A sudden thought struck him and he shifted his weight. "You okay? Not too heavy?"

"Not unless you're planning on staying there all night." Qui leered wickedly. He squeezed Ben's thigh, then playfully tickled his cock.

"Hey!" protested Ben as he batted Qui's hand away. A little flush of guilt swept through him when he remembered that Qui was indulging him despite the very long day they had both put in. "Tell you what, I want to do this again sometime, but let's make it quick for tonight."

"Deal." Qui bucked his hips a little, a grin on his lips. "So, you going to be shifting your lazy arse or not?"

"Cheeky bastard!" Ben laughed as he lifted up a little.

"It's your cheeks getting the workout, boyo!" Qui's joke was swallowed by the breath he sucked in when Ben tightened hard.

"We'll see about that." Ben stuck his tongue out before relaxing his sphincter muscles. It took him a few tries to sort out the right movements for the unfamiliar position, but he quickly got the hang of it. It was harder work than he would have thought as he began posting up and down, his thighs protesting after all the hours on his feet during the day, but the pain was quickly lost in the sensations from the intense friction.

Ben set a fast pace, driving both men hard. He settled for quick, short strokes, leaning forward to let part of his weight rest on Qui's broad shoulders, but trying to be careful not to slam down too forcefully. He was already aflame from Qui's previous efforts - the fire inside flashed high when Qui grabbed his cock and began rapidly fisting him.

Sweat burned his eyes as Ben pushed down, his hips jerking as Qui bucked up, matching his rhythm. Grunts and moans marked the frantic finale as passion crested and shot them over the edge. Ben collapsed forward to lie atop his lover, Qui's cock slipping from his body.

Eventually Ben opened his eyes as he slid sideways to stretch out next to Qui. He looked up muzzily when he felt a towel swipe haphazardly down his face and belly. Blue eyes stared down at him.

"Hey... was fun... thanks," Ben murmured. "Definitely wanna do that again."

Qui was silent a moment before softly running a thumb along Ben's cheek. "Are you alright, love?"

"Oh, yeah." Ben hesitated as he realized that Qui wasn't just referring to the sex. He took three slow breaths before replying, considering his answer. Finally he nodded. "I'm good. Not perfect... I still need to think some more about what happened at UPA and how I reacted. But yeah, good."

"Then I'm good, too."

Ben was quiet while Qui reached back to toss aside the towel and turn off the lamp, then pulled the covers up. He turned to face Qui, shifting up to kiss him lightly before resting his head on Qui's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, enjoying the feel of long arms tightening around him. He smiled a little as a tiny snore escaped his lover before drifting off into his own slumber.

finis


End file.
